A Hero's Thoughts
by linkmaster27
Summary: Takes place in the later moments of FE:RD. Ike talks to Soren about life. A supportive discussion between friends.


**Editor's Note: Hey everyone, Linkmaster27 here. Long time since I've written anything. I've just finished FE: Radiant Dawn, and today, this idea came to me as a conversation between Ike and Soren, regarding Ike. I hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

"Ike, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Ike turned, his sullen expression changing as he was addressed.

"You don't seem yourself these days," the white-clad archsage, Soren, pointed out.

"It's alright, Soren. I'll be fine. We should pay more attention to helping everyone out – we're going to face a goddess, after all. We need to prepare."

Soren nodded, accepting Ike's answer. However, much to Ike's surprise, as Soren walked out of the tent, he quickly pulled the drawstring, closing it.

"I'm not accepting that answer. That's about everyone else. What about you?" Soren looked Ike sternly in the eye.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Ike questioned, humoured and annoyed simultaneously.

"It tends to work for me." Soren replied smartly, choosing to passively deal with Ike's comment.

Ike sighed. At this point, there was no way that he could hide anything from the keen mind of his master tactician – or his best friend, for that matter. Seeing that Ike was giving in, Soren sat down next to him.

"I've been thinking about my life."

"What about it?"

"Where to begin? In three years, I've had my father killed, led an army, reclaimed a country, and am now leading an army again, also discovering that my father's killer is still alive."

Soren nodded as Ike continued.

"And yet… for what? I honestly am trying to remember what I used to aspire to, what I used to dream about before becoming a mercenary. I was my father's son, of course, so I probably would have become a mercenary anyway – but not with these circumstances, I'm sure, had I led a normal life."

"It feels like any passion I really once had for anything has simply gone, due to always having to be in this consistent center of duty – it all seems so common for me now. I wish I could just try something different, for once."

"Not to mention, it's as if I appear awkward and uncompassionate to my fellow people. Stories of "Ike the hero" and everything else makes it seem like anyone who tries to get to know me has to pay me some sort of great respect. I don't mind the fact that I'm simple-minded, but there's a part of me that also likes the little things in relationships I like to have with people."

"And even with women, too. Having to keep a consistent focus on my job and my duty first has always got in the way somehow. I renounced my peerage from Elincia, but I'm sure doing that was also my only chance of ever really getting close to her. I had to though. All the Crimean senators were giving her so much trouble, and she didn't need that at the time. I mean, I can't say I've ever really been attracted to anyone else, but… she was still special. But it seems that any more interest I could have in others is just completely gone. I have become an image that was forged in two wars, of nobility, simple-mindedness, and generally, being indifferent. And it's as if I can't get out of it."

"You never tried with Elincia again?" Soren asked. "She's been with us for a while now."

"It seems pointless. I heard that Geoffrey and her could be getting married."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…"

"I can't say I disagree with you, Ike. Most of what you say is true, at least the parts of what people might say and think about you. People need to see what they believe in you to restore faith in them – during the Mad King's War and even know. That's a difficult burden. But you still know that you're different. Trust in that. It's never too late to change. I know the personal side of you, Ike, and if you really opened yourself to someone and gave it shot, forgetting about the image you have to portray, I'm sure some good will come of it."

"I suppose you're right. The effort just seems... ridiculous. If I went anywhere in Tellius, they would recognize me. Maybe I should just leave, after this is over. Think things through, and come back later."

"Leave? Are you serious? What about the Mercenaries?"

"Titania and Mist should be able to keep things together for a while. We'll still have Boyd, Gatrie, and the others, unless they decide to go their separate ways. I don't know… Soren… are we all just holding on to my father's original group? After this, will having the group be necessary? I have no idea anymore."

"Well, if you're going anywhere, I'm going with you."

"What? Just because I'm going doesn't mean you have to."

"Where else would I go? Come on Ike, don't play a martyr to me. I'm going with you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Things will be alright, Ike. People respect you and hold you in high regard, but it doesn't mean that things won't improve after war in Tellius is over. Keep your head up."

At that moment, Titania came through the tent.

"Commander? Am I interrupting an important conversation? I'm sorry to interrupt, but everyone's waiting outside – ready to go into the tower. Look's like it's time to face the Goddess."

"I'll be out in a minute, Titania. Thanks."

"No problem, Commander."

"I suppose we have to get going." Soren noted as Titania walked out.

Ike, picking up Ragnell, stood up from his cot. Soren proceeded out of the door.

"Soren?"

"Yes, Ike?"

"Thanks. I…"

"It's alright. Don't mention it." Soren smiled, just about to walk out. "We all face our personal difficulties – but with a little friendship, they can be overcome. I believe I know that lesson well."

Ike smiled. "Good to know," he reaffirmed as they both walked out of the tent.

**--**

There you have it! I had a couple ideas for conversations during and after the final chapters, so I'll see if I should add those as future chapters. Please let me know your critiques/suggestions on the story and if you would like future chapters!


End file.
